


Things i'll never say...

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, you don't love me do you Koichi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things i'll never say...

1) I need you

2) I miss you

3) Stay with me?

5) your my everything 

6) You make me feel safe

7) Your smile makes me melt

8) Your eyes are brighter than any stars I've ever seen

9) come closer

10) I love you 

 

... because you don't love me, do you Koichi?


End file.
